Ludrug
See bugs |allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = Ludrug's band |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 2 |hit_points = 30 |xp_value = 35 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 19 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 5 |effective_ac = 5 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 16 |s_v_polymorph = 15 |s_v_breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = Gnoll5 |override_script = GNOLL5 |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 100 |items = *Halberd *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = GNOLL5 |store_code = |animation = 32768 |color_metal = Medium Brown |color_minor = Wood |color_major = Dark Dirty Yellow |color_skin = Light Rust |color_leather = Light Dirt Brown |color_armor = Dark Pure Silver |color_hair = Auburn }} Ludrug is a typical chaoticb male gnoll and self-acclaimed "champion" of a small group of these humanoids in the northern area of the Dryad Falls in Baldur's Gate. Unless sniffing a chance for a duel, however, nobody is worth to learn his real name, any coward or ruffian will only know him as a gnoll. Biography Being the "champion" of his band – a title, apparently solely owned because his health is twice as high as that of his companions or the common gnoll –, Ludrug's the one who does the talking, Ludrug's the one who demands the tribute from trespassers on the band's territory, Ludrug's the one who challenges those if they are unwilling to pay, and Ludrug's the one who keeps most of the payments. Ludrug's also the one who will see red if, for example, being named a "hairy pile of hyena dung" or a "lousy mutt". Involvement Guarding their territory in the northern parts of the Dryad Falls, around coordinates 3205.738, one of the four non-hostile gnolls will address the first party member he sees and demand from them for trespassing on their territory. Outright denying such and being insultive will make turn this gnoll hostile and attack the party. Another option is to indeed make the payment. But the most experience can be gained by saying one wouldn't have money and agree to fight a duel with Ludrug instead, who at this point of the conversation reveals his name. Ludrug chooses the party's champion himself and attacks, while remaining a neutral character. The duel ends when either Ludrug or his opponent has lost enough health. In the former case, he admits to have lost, leaves the area, and the party gains five hundred points of experience; in the latter case, he announces that his opponent has lost and they and their companions now "must all die". For more details, e.g. the hit point thresholds and especially how Ludrug's fellows react to the events, see the main article. Gameplay *Ludrug is identical to any common gnoll, except for double the amount of hit points and more valuable inventory. *He moves slower than the party, at a scale of 5 opposed to 9. *When wielding his halberd, he doesn't benefit from any weapon proficiency bonuses, but doesn't receive penalties, either. *Ludrug attacks at a range of 2 ft and with a speed of 9 once per round with a roll of 19, dealing possible piercing or slashing damage of 1d10. *He has an effective armor class of 5 and no particular resistances or vulnerabilities. * In the original Baldur's Gate, Ludrug cannot be detected as an evil being present in the area.b Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, Ludrug is of the human race; this is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. * According to the Monstrous Manual, gnolls are chaotic evil, rather than neutral as in the original game; the Enhanced Edition fixes Ludrug's alignment. Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Pages with links to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Gnolls (race) Category:Bugs